halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour (Ajax 013)
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour is a long serving specialised assault armour used by members of the SPARTAN II and III program for use in combat against first Insurrectionists then later Covenant forces. The MJOLNIR program grew to epic proportions with a wide variety of specialised armour units and alternate production models to keep up with massive demand. Mark I Prototype Mark II Prototype Mark III Prototype MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armour Generation 4 was the first generation of true, exoskeletal combat armour. Usable only by SPARTANS for heavy combat, the MJOLNIR Mark IV was a quantum leap in armour technology, increasing strength, speed, reflexes and durability of SPARTAN super soldiers. MJOLNIR ended up becoming one of the most iconic symbols of the war, just ahead of the MA5 rifle, Warthog and Pelican Dropship. The MJOLNIR Mark IV wasn't as readily explored as much of the Mark V was, but still laid the foundation for modularity and combat modifications that was continued in later iterations. MJOLNIR Mark IV Powered Assault Armour/Advanced Hardware Prototype The MJOLNIR advanced hardware prototype was a special prototype suit developed to test hardware and technologies developed for incorporation into later versions of the MJOLNIR Armour. MJOLNIR Mark IV G Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark IV/Grenadier was the first true armour variant development programs and it served as the basis for all subsequent Armour variant programs. It is also compatible with later models such as the Mark V, allowing older Grenadier variants to be continually upgraded. The Grenadier featured vast amounts of armour upgrades, giving it reduced mobility and increased weight, though substantially heavier armour allowing increased protection. It has increased chest, shoulder and joint protection, along with the option for increased armour improvement to the arms and legs. The Grenadier was developed at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme, in Essen, Germany, as its first MJOLNIR project. MJOLNIR Mark IV EOD Powered Assault Armour The first generation of MJOLNIR/Explosive Ordnance Disposal was developed just a few months after MJOLNIR and by the time the SPARTAN-IIs came to the Damascus Testing Facility, it was ready to enter testing. The armour was taken from the facility when the site was closed down and entered into frontline combat operations. The armour is heavily designed for operations with explosives, whether planting or defusing them. The armour has reduced grabbing edges, a explosive resistant design which channels explosives away from the body and limbs, reduced vision plate with increased facial and chest armour and pressure waved produced by the helmet to protect from potentially being beheaded by explosions. MJOLNIR Mark IV M Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark IV/Security was developed by Misriah as a cheap MJOLNIR variation designed for inner-colony security operations, following increase in Insurrectionist attacks in the inner colonies. The Armour had expanded sensor systems, increased field of vision and expanded communication systems. The armour saw little distribution but was involved in several anti-terrorism operations and became favoured armour for reconnaissance and electronic warfare until later introduction of specialised stealth units. MJOLNIR Mark IV V Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark IV/Extra-Vehicular Activity was a armour unit specially designed for operation in deep space environments. The Mark VI MJOLNIR/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. The armour has increased resistance to typical space-related damage such as debris impact or suit ruptures, with on-board self sealing systems. The Armour is designed to work seamlessly with T-PACK units for deep-space operations. In addition, it has a wider, reinforced visor with a rear camera linked to the neural implants of the users allowing them to display the camera in front of themselves. The Armour saw much use in boarding actions and deep-space sabotage. MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V was the most widespread of all MJOLNIR variants, seeing massive amounts of production and widespread adoption. The Armour used previous lessons to increase its survivability as well as decreasing its weight and bulk and formed the basis of multiple experimental armour developments. The modularity of the armour system set a trend for following armour units. It was the first human system to introduce energy shielding, giving SPARTANS equal footing against their Covenant opponents. MJOLNIR Mark V AA Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Airborne Assault initially saw its inception in two programs. The Fallschirmjäger program (FJ) was a initial plan by ARSOC to produce a lightened MJOLNIR variant for Special Warfare Group 3. The program was developed at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsystem to give a lightened MJOLNIR unit to aid in rapid deployment, paticularly by air. This was scrapped after a few months of development, after only a single prototype was launched. The second program was the SOCOM 2544 program, intending to replace the ageing ODST Battle Armour. This Program fell through, though updates to the unit were observed and selected for the army for adoption into their MJOLNIR program. The two programs merged, despite elements of the FJ/PARA finding adoption elsewhere. The resulting amalgamation MJOLNIR was introduced to SPECWAR 3 operators for light weight operations. MJOLNIR Mark V B Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V B was the first attempt at using private industry to mass produce MJOLNIR armour to aide in the war effort. The overall price was reduced and new combat systems were introduced, with the B almost being exclusive to SPECWAR Group 3. The armour was near identical externally except for the steam lined helmet. New internal components were introduced to numerous other users to improved the functioning of their armour units. MJOLNIR Mark V C Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V C, also known as the Close Quarters Combat armour, was the first attempt at specialising armour for close quarters fighting. The armour was designed to house additional shoulder protection, with heavy glacis plating, increase head protection with protection for the throat and head and expanded capability for modularity. The armour was well accepted by SPARTAN point guards, but ultimately did not see wide spread adoption. It was developed and tested at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme after feed back gathered from the Jericho VII theatre. MJOLNIR Mark V EOD Powered Assault Armour The second generation of EOD was developed on Reach and deployed a few months before the fall of Reach. The armour received numerous incremental upgrades to it's protection capability from information gathered from previous deployments. MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armour/GUNGNIR The MJOLNIR Mark V/GUNGNIR, or simply GUNGNIR, was a integrated MJOLNIR unit for the GUNGNIR project. The program was initially devised for a high power LASER weapon system for infantry, capable of disabling tanks. While a number of vehicle models had proved successful, a infantry model had entered a standstill. Both power and targeting system development had ground to a standstill for a infantry capable unit, while many backers of the project lacked belief that the weapon was a capable anti-tank weapon. With time running out, Admiral H. Stanforth dived into resources of projects he had dealt with earlier. Using both MJOLNIR and SPARTAN assets and pulling strings with Beta-5 to bring Asymmetrical Action Group, he developed a number of GUNGNIR Armour units, with increased loading bearing capacity, reduced weight, power port for plugging in a SPARTAN LASER and integrated targeting system featuring linked targeting computer, optical sensor lace, RADAR and mid range infra-red sensor. The AAG would put the unit to good use, destroying large amounts of Covenant armour in field tests, proving its worth enough for it's funding to be renewed. The sensor packages would go on to see use in later generations. MJOLNIR Mark V H Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V/HAZOP, also known as Hazardous Operations Armour, was a family of specially modified MJOLNIR Mark V units remodelled to operate in a variety of hazardous environments, such as blisteringly hot worlds, cold worlds, high pressure, low pressure, worlds toxic to human physiology, worlds with radiological, chemical or biological weapon hazards and worlds with extremely acidic or alkaline environs. The unit had increased resistance to extreme temperature, cold, improved internal temperature regulation, improved air filtering systems, self sealing armour, chemically resistant armour and pressure control to adjust to different environments. The armour's features went on to become standard issue in later generations, relegating the armour to memory. MJOLNIR Mark V JFO Powered Assault Armour The MJOLINR Mark V/Joint Forces Officer was one of the first MJOLNIR units designed by groups from all three major branches (Navy/Army/Air Force) and was designed to coordinate between all UNSC forces in special operation missions. Originally intended for numerous SPECWAR Group 3 operators, specifically for the three initial candidates for the program, Amelia-B312, Carter-A259 and Gerald-A029. Though the project was scrapped, a small amount of armour units, with increased protection and communication capabilities were produced. A few units eventually saw use, but were often not used in their intended role. Elements of the design and certain sub systems were introduced to later CQB and Scout/Recon developments. It was developed and tested at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme in Essen, Germany. MJOLNIR Mark V K Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark V K, also known as the Kommando, or Commando, was a specialised MJOLNIR armour requested by the army designed for specialised hit and run missions. Designed at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme using elements of the defunct FJ/PARA, it was developed and put into testing at Songnam Special Warfare Centre in Korea. The armour had increased protection and communication capabilities, with numerous improvements to numerous systems to support communication during missions and protect against electronic warfare attacks. The armour was designed to be light, but provide superior protection. Though well liked, it did not see vast amounts of adoption and its design elements were placed into the Mark VI C, with communication systems being introduced across all armour units. MJOLNIR Mark V M Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V 'Security' was a updated privatised model by Misriah. It featured a streamlined design and increased capacity, along with the ability to be integrated with other MJOLNIR units. It's supplemental armour unit could be integrated into other units. MJOLNIR Mark V MP Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V Military Police unit was a specialised armour unit developed from earlier W modifications, utilising W assets and Army/Navy electronic systems. The Armour was developed and used by Beta-5's in house security element, a group of hand picked SPARTANS tasked with providing security for the ONI cell. The group was initially tasked with hunting down potentially rogue SPARTANS, but as that threat never truly surfaced, they were instead tasked with dealing with leaks, or preventing Beta-5 assets falling into Covenant hands, such as computers, Nav-Files, destruction of endangered facilities and such. The group eventually expanded to provide elite security for special operations, such as destruction of vital ONI information, recovery or destruction of assets and protection of vital personnel. The MP variant has increased sensor capability and electronic warfare/interception capability to allow users to track targets and provide supreme electromagnetic control. Elements of the armour were incorporated into other armour units issued to line infantry in the Marine Corp and Army. MJOLNIR Mark V P Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V Pilot variant was a highly specialised MJOLNIR variant developed by the UNSC Air Force for the joint Navy/Air Force 'Sabre' Program. The initial vehicle was far too volatile and twitchy for simple humans to control, so initial testing suggested a SPARTAN may be able to control the vehicle more aptly for development. The UNSCAF sponsored development of a MJOLNIR unit apt for rigours of space combat, with improved pressure control, increased oxygen capacity, and a redesigned helmet with increased awareness and integration into the fighter's systems, as well as long range night-vision capability. It intergrated elements of existing UNSC Air Force flight suits to cheapen production and speed up development times. Only a few units were ever produced, one of which was used by SPARTAN-B312 for a short time, during her involvement in the Sabre Program. The Mark V P assets were handed over to the Navy post war, and unit improvements were integrated into later generations. The Pilot Variant was compatible with any UNSC air or space vehicle. MJOLNIR Mark V OP Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V Operator was specially designed for Beta-5's Asymmetrical Action Group. Another one of Beta-5's in house SPARTAN cells, the group was hand picked to assist in enabling ONI to identify and close capability gaps, enhance training, and exploit enemy vulnerabilities in order to mitigate and defeat Covenant forces and improve SPARTAN training, tactics and equipment. The group was responsible for many of the later weapon and armour developments of the war and certainly aided in evolution of the SPARTAN program and its subsidiaries. The armour itself is special designed to gather intelligence, both visual and electromagnetic, along with providing increased vision and providing increased command and communication systems. MJOLNIR Mark V R Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V R 'Reconnaissance' Armour was one of the first joint attempts at designing a stealth armour unit for battlefield infiltration and reconnaissance. The Reconnaissance Armour was designed to reduce stealth through 'smart' design, reducing silhouette, reducing infra-red signature, reflective surfaces and Cherenkov radiation emissions. The armour has no impact on endurance or agility and provides excellent stealth abilities against most enemy sensors. MJOLNIR Mark V S Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V S 'Scout' Armour, was the sister and rival project to the Recon project. The armour has increased stealth abilities, without impacting endurance. The armour relied of advance materials to fool sensors, such as infra-red suppressive resins, liquid-glass composite to reduce UV visibility, RADAR absorbent paint or refractive coating for disrupting motion sensors. The armour was lightweight, with reduced visibility and increased optical sensor capacity. MJOLNIR Mark V W Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark V W was a brief, experimental unit design, eventually merged with the Military Police variant. The few units were modified MJOLNIR Mark V B with improved chest plating and lightened shoulders, allowing increased agility for close combat and increased' vital protection'. The units were designed as ad-hoc protection for close combat and security details, until the program was merged with the MP program. Supplemental MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI A Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR VI A was a another attempt at privatising MJOLNIR development. Though cheaper than normal MJOLNIR armour, the armour was substantially less advanced, being well armoured, but having very little in terms advance electronics, gathering just the bare essentials. The armour was only fielded for a short time, being used only when maximum armour was required over combat electronics. MJOLNIR Mark VI C Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Close Quarters Battle variant was the culmination of all the the previous special close combat armour variants fielded up until then. Using lessons learned from the CQC, Commando and JFO variants, the armour combined these lessons to develop the premier close combat unit, for maximised protection and mobility at close ranges. The armour features redesigned helmet, with improved head protection, reduced visor visibility without reduced vision, improved chest protection, gorget protection and improved pauldron protection, with the armour having improved K (Kelvin/Thermodynamic temperature) dispersal by a thermo-reactive dispersion system, that reduces heat damage from energy weapons and improved joint mobility, achieved by carefully redesigning and moving existing armour sections, allowing the user much more mobility, a great boon in close quarters combat. The armour was developed at Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme in Essen, Germany and was fielded by many SPARTAN point men later in the war. MJOLNIR Mark VI EOD Powered Assault Armour The latest MJOLNIR Explosive Ordnance Disposal was the latest version of the MJOLNIR EOD developed for SPARTAN combat engineers, for the placement and removal of explosive ordnance. The armour changed little over the previous generation, with it integrating the improvements and redesigns of the VI armour. It houses improved anti-mine sensors and redesigned facial plate, which ended up being scrapped for successive generations. MJOLNIR Mark VI S Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Scout was the continued development of the SCOUT project, with the armour being refined using lessons learned from the Mark V. The Armour utilises advanced materials and stealthy designed to achieve minimum sensor visibility without adversely affecting mobility. The armour had a distinctive stealth design which reduced the silhouette and visibility. MJOLNIR Mark VI R Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Recon was the final development of the RECON project, with the armour being refined from lessons learned during earlier deployments. It reduced sensor visibility through design, reducing it's infra-red, RADAR and motion sensor reflection as well as emitted Cherenkov radiation. The armour was rarely deployed, with the SCOUT armour being preferred. MJOLNIR Mark VI V Powered Assault Armour The MJOLNIR Mark VI EVA armour was the specialised armour variation for operating in deep space environments. Unlike the older Mark V, which has bolt on equipment, the MJOLNIR Mark VI V was expressly designed for unaided space motion, with supporting T-PACK units. The armour was designed to maintain mobility and user survivability in space conditions. MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI C Powered Assault Armour MJOLINR Mark VI CO Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI EOD Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI FJ Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI G Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI J Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI OP Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI R Powered Assault Armour MJOLNIR Mark VI V Powered Assault Armour